Fallen heroes
by nerdgirl070709
Summary: Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon are closer to Ahsoka Tano then anyone ever realized, so when she is sentenced to death for terrorism, sedition, murder, resisting arrest and escape from prison they can't help but feel that something is wrong. This inspired by GreySilhouette's Fallen Legends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by Fallen Legends by GreySilhouette with his/her's permission, I also have His/Her's permission to make a sequel of sorts to Fallen Legends, if he/she ever publishes his/her's sequel then I will take mine down out of respect.**

**Summary: Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon are closer to Ahsoka Tano then anyone ever realized, so when she is sentenced to death for terrorism, sedition, murder, resisting arrest and escape from prison they can't help but feel that something is wrong. This inspired by GreySilhouette's Fallen Legends.**

* * *

Kit.

I sat in shock for a few moments, how could they sentence a 16-year-old to death? She is a minor.

I sighed before getting up, Obi-Wan and Plo had sad looks on their faces, **"Let's talk later."**I said through the force, they gave slight nods that if you weren't looking for it you would never see it, we walked out and got into one of the speeders provided no one else got in this one.

"_We can't let them kill her, even if she is guilty, we all know that she has mental issues due to the war if anything she should have been placed in a mental institution."_I said, _"And to be quite honest, I do not believe that she is guilty, there would have been warning signs, not to mention Ahsoka is a horrible liar."_Obi-Wan said, Plo chuckled at that, clearly agreeing with that statement, _"Honestly, I will not let her be killed and even if you guys do not help me with this, I am going to get her out of there and help her prove her innocence, the only thing I ask is that you don't tell anybody."_ Plo said I stayed silent, taking in all of the options, _"I'm in."_I said, _"And I as well."_Obi-Wan said, _"First things first we need a plan, Kit and I are the best dualist in this trio, no offense Plo [ "None taken." Plo reassured], so we should go and get her out of the prison, Plo you should be ready with a ship by the entrance of the pipes."_Obi-wan said, _"You'll get Ahsoka and I'll try to hack the system to see if Tarkin has hidden anything."_I said, we all nodded.

We arrived at the Temple as several other members did as well, Plo and Obi-Wan just walked out under the guise of needing some time alone, since my connection with Ahsoka was never really seen as strong, I had to attend the Council meeting that was taking place, I sighed as I sat down, waiting for the meeting to start.

"_Call this meeting into session, I do, discuss Former Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano's fate, we must."_Master Yoda said, _"She is convicted of sedition, treason, terrorism, murder, fleeing custody and resisting arrest, sentence is death, how is undecided, as they decided to leave it up to us, we can do death by fatal lightsaber wound, death by lethal injection, firing squad, or poisonous gas, despite all that she has done, I would say we all don't want her to suffer, so that immediately takes out fatal lightsaber wound and firing squad, lethal injection and poisonous gas both work quickly, but if we used lethal injection, she would know, where with gas we can just release it into her cell and let her go without a fight, all in favor of fatal lightsaber wound? [Zero], All in favor of firing squad [Zero, all in favor of lethal injection? [4] and all in favor of poisonous gas? [6, remember Obi-Wan and Plo are not here], it is decided, tomorrow at 07:30 we will release poisonous gas into her cell, if you want to say goodbye and try to her back so that she doesn't die in the dark, now would be the time to do it."_Mace said, _"What will we do if she turns out to be innocent?"_Shaak asked, _"If that comes to be, we will pray she finds peace and look for the real mastermind unless that time comes before 07:30 tomorrow then there nothing can be done."_Saesee said.

I looked down, I will not stand by and let an innocent kid be killed, _"Meeting dismissed."_Mace said, I sighed and got up, leaving the chambers and heading to my own room to prepare for the upcoming breakout, I made sure that I had enough food for 4 people to last us a couple of weeks, I'm sure Obi-Wan and Plo are doing the same, so if I am correct then this should last us a couple of months if the need arises.

* * *

Ahsoka.

I sat in my cell for an about an hour before my first visitor arrived, it was Master Shaak Ti, the woman I considered my mother.

"_Hello, Former Padawan Tano."_The older togruta said, I merely nodded my greetings, I really do not want to talk to any council members right now, _"You don't want to talk, that's quite alright, I'll do the talking, you know I still care for you right, Tunguma [Daugter], I will always care for you, I hope that you are innocent but with the evidence presented I do not know for sure, however if you are, I beg you, return to the light Tazi unt [Little one]."_She said,_ "I never left it Meht [Mother]."_I said, staring at the wall, she tried to give me a hug but I shrugged her off, she looked upset, but to be honest, I don't really care, she's not the one being killed for a crime she didn't commit, she left the cell.

Not 10 minutes later, Chancellor Palpatine entered the cell….

Plo.

Me, Kit and Obi-Wan met in the hanger in the dead of night, we didn't even speak we just got in the speeder and took off towards the prison.


	2. Author's note

**I have been sick for a couple days so I am a bit behind on my schedule so I am re-doing the schedule by day I published the story and sorry the stories I was to update will have to wait.**


End file.
